


Here To Hold On To

by rdm_ation



Series: Odds and Ends [43]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Quinntina friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A Quinntina friendship drabble because I could, as prompted by Brittany. Set back in s1 sometime.</p>
<p>The title comes from the song City by Sara Bareilles.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Here To Hold On To

**Author's Note:**

> A Quinntina friendship drabble because I could, as prompted by Brittany. Set back in s1 sometime.
> 
> The title comes from the song City by Sara Bareilles.

Logically, Quinn knows that the choir room is a terrible place to hide. But she ends up there before she really registers where she’s going. She just needs to run, to escape. She feels like she’s going to crack any second now — god knows how she’s managed to avoid it so far.

She sits in one of the chairs in a corner, tilting her body so she’s leaning against the wall, and tries to let her mind be blank. She succeeds, in a way — although her head is still spinning with thoughts of _pregnant, pregnant, pregnant_ , she spaces out for a while. She snaps back to attention when she hears the scrape of a chair being pulled up next to her.

Quinn doesn’t turn, doesn’t look — she doesn’t even move. She can’t.

“I’m sorry, Quinn,” a soft voice says. It takes Quinn a slow second to realize that it’s Tina, and she finally straightens up.

“Don’t be. This is my own stupid mess,” Quinn says.

“That’s not what I meant.” Tina is nearly whispering, her voice is that quiet, and Quinn turns to look at her. She can’t meet her eyes, but she opens her mouth to speak again. “People are being horrible to you, Quinn — and by gossiping I was part of that. I’m sorry.”

“Oh.”

“Can I-” Tina says, pausing to suck in a deep breath. “Can I ask you something?”

Quinn shrugs. It can’t be any worse than what people are saying, anyway.

“Have you thought about- about what you’re going to do?”

Just like that, Quinn’s eyes overflow again. She’s so sick of crying, but she just can’t help it. She feels a hand grab onto hers, and to her own surprise she grips right back.

Once she’s caught her breath, she says, “It’s all I can think about. I don’t- I can’t- it’s a baby, my baby, I can’t have an abortion I can’t. That’s not even an option for me but I just don’t know what else to do.”

She shakes her head wildly, hoping to clear it. “I’m not ready to be a mother,” she whispers.

“Quinn, look at me.” Tina’s voice is stronger, now — and commanding. Quinn is surprised, but looks straight at Tina.

“It’s not the only option. It’s not. You have to know that, okay?” Tina smiles, just a little. “What about putting the baby up for adoption?”

Quinn bites her lip. “That still feels like- like I’m abandoning-” she cuts herself off as Tina shakes her head.

“Quinn, why don’t you want to keep the baby?”

The question is blunt, and Quinn is thrown just for a second. She knows the answer, of course. “Because I’m too young, I’m not finished with school. I have no way of supporting myself, let alone a child. And I want to get out of this damn town.”

“It’s probably not my place, but can I give you some advice?” Tina asks.

_Oh, what the hell_ , Quinn thinks. She nods, just once.

“If you keep the baby and that’s your attitude neither of you are going to be happy. I know you don’t know anything about me, but I’m adopted, Quinn. My parents are amazing and supportive and I love them. And yes, I’m curious about my birth parents but, honestly, I don’t resent them.”

Tina stops talking abruptly. Her eyes widen as she processes what she’s just said.

“Oh my god, Quinn, I’m sorry. You’re upset and here I am preaching and-”

“Tina. It’s alright — no one’s even tried to help before now. I’ll think about it.”

Quinn tries to smile, although it feels overly forced — but Tina relaxes slightly.

“Well,” Tina says, “I’ll just leave you now, I think. Just remember that it’s not weak to give the baby up.”

She nods, and gets up to leave.

“Tina?”

“Yes, Quinn?”

“Could you- could you stay with me?” Quinn hates how timid she sounds, hates the way her voice cracks on “stay”, and most of all she hates asking for help.

But Tina sits back down.

“Of course.”


End file.
